As new technology drives up the demand for video and audio data, the demand for magnetic and hard disk drives with large storage capacity also has increased. The popularity for small-scale disk drives also has increased due to the frequent need to store data in mobile devices such as cell phones and personal computers such as laptops. To realize large-capacity and small-sized recording disk drives, one conventional solution includes increasing the track density of recording media used for data storage. However, increasing track density can cause data between tracks to interfere with each other, which may prevent disk drives from locating, recording and/or extracting data accurately.